


Here For A Reason - Part 9

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Here For A Reason [9]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Here For A Reason - Part 9

The morning felt long as the team prepared to get themselves and your parents back to the Tower. Once everyone made sure you were alright after your one-sided battle with Griffin, they prepped the Quinjet. You packed your quarters and went to help Bruce in the Medical Bay.

“Bruce, what can I do to help?” you asked.

“Nothing, Sweetheart. You go and get yourself on the jet. Clint will drop you and the team off then once we have your parents ready to transport, we’ll follow in a second jet. Now, I want you to listen to me closely,” Bruce came over and held your shoulders so you had nowhere else to look except directly at him, “You have been awake for what, almost thirty hours? You kinda look like shit.” You frowned. “I mean it, (f/n). You need to sleep and probably eat, am I right? JARVIS?” 

“Agent (l/n) has been awake for twenty-eight hours, thirty-two minutes and fifteen seconds and has not eaten in twenty hours, seven minutes and forty-four seconds except for the three large mugs of coffee at 1:27 a.m., 2:14 a.m. and 3:36 a.m.”

“Geez, that’s creepy, JARVIS,” you jested.

“I know you’re worried about Mom and Dad, but please, you need to keep care of yourself. They,” he pointed to your parents, “are taken care of. Please trust me.”

Your eyes shot open wide, “I trust you, Bruce, please believe me, I do.”

“Then trust me when I tell you that they will be just fine and you will give much relief to the team if you eat and rest.”

You looked him in the eye and let out a large sigh. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, (f/n). This has been a harrowing experience and it’s natural for you to feel like you need to be here every second….I get that. The rest of us got less than four hours sleep last night and we’re all going to bed when we get to the Tower.” Bruce ran his hands up and down your arms then brought you in for a hug. “Promise me?”

“I promise,” you whispered into his chest as you hugged him back. “Thank you for the reassurance,” you softly spoke as you released your grip from around his torso.

“Now go get on that jet before I call Nat to come and kick your ass.” You chuckled at the thought as you turned to leave the Bay.

Walking through the doors, you were met by Maria who handed you a file. “Here Hun. There’s no rush but it’s your mission report. Fury’s giving everyone a couple days to complete them. You’ll be called to testify in court when the date is set.”

“Ugh, sounds like fun,” you retorted.

“I know, but we’re all here to support you, so don’t you worry yourself about that,” she smiled reassuringly. She wrapped her arm around your shoulder and gave a squeeze. “I’m proud of you, (f/n).” You looked into Maria’s eyes with curiosity. “You did well on this mission and despite the outcome, you’ve earned the respect of the Director. Your words really struck him, made him think...probably because he’s emotionally invested, as well.” You nodded. “But you,” she paused, “you need to get your rest, you’re exhausted.” 

“Thank you, Maria. You’ve been nothing but awesome to me. I owe you, big time.”

“You owe me nothing,” she slightly scolded. “We’re a team and we all have each other’s backs….although Stark might be debatable,” she implied. Her joke struck you funny and you began to laugh. “There it is,” Maria sounded relieved. “Been waiting a while to see your smile again,” she gave you another squeeze before she parted for the Bridge. 

You bent down to pick up your duffle bag and head to the tarmac. Steve was waiting for you outside the jet. As you approached, he held out his hand to take your bag, slung it over his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around you, guiding you onto the jet. It was truly only a matter of minutes before Clint landed at the tower. You all disembarked and made your way to your rooms. The elevator ride was quiet and Nat, you and Steve all exited together. Nat made her way to her door, turning to you saying, “I hope you get a good sleep, (f/n).”

“Thank you, Nat. You, too,” you smiled at her.

You turned back and opened your door. Steve set your bag down on the floor just inside the door and grabbed your hand. “Can I get you something to eat?”

“Thank you, but you need to get some sleep,” you said, putting your free hand up to Steve’s cheek. He leaned into your touch. “I’m going to take a quick shower then raid Nat’s kitchen for a snack.” Steve made the advance to kiss you near your ear but instead of pulling away, he touched his cheek to yours and you both stood, listening to each other’s breath. You could hear the patterns slow down but didn’t know whether it was because you were both tired or because you didn’t want to leave each other’s company. The warmth shared on your faces became calming, needed. Steve grazed his free hand along the side of your arm, up to your jawline. Slowly moving his cheek away from yours, you could feel his lips glide along your face as he guided them toward yours. The movement was slow and seemingly sensual as the two of you were so calm, it felt natural. Your lips had to touch, it was now a must, a movement as natural as inhaling a breath. The heat from the togetherness of lips was comforting, a reassurance that it was supposed to be this way, a fit that was seemingly perfect. Motions were slow and in sync, an almost out of body experience until….

“Excuse me, Agent (l/n). Your parents have arrived in the Tower Infirmary.”

Your lips slowly removed themselves, much to the disappointment of you both.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” you whispered mere millimeters from Steve’s soft lips. You gently applied your lips back onto Steve’s and a small moan escaped him. You started to smile into your kiss, pulling slightly away and finishing with one more small one. “As much as I could do that all day, I better let you get some sleep.”

Steve smiled and reciprocated another small kiss. “As much as I’d like to take you up on that offer,” he smiled, “you need sleep more than I do.” You blushed at his comment. “I will see you later.” Squeezing your hand and stepping back toward the elevator, he hesitantly let go to make his way to his floor. You stepped inside your room and bee-lined to the bathroom, starting a much wanted hot shower. You felt like Griffin had stained you after hearing his tainted words, feeling like they stuck to you and needed to be scrubbed off. 

Relieved after having soap and shampoo cleanse your body, you rifled through your suitcase, “Oh yeah, I really have to do my laundry.” All you had left was a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable hoodie. “Oh well, this will have to do.” Quickly changing, grabbing your mission report and slipping down the hall to Nat’s kitchen, you rummaged through the fridge. Finding some fruit and cheese that had not spoiled, you felt bad for taking it. “I promise to buy you some food, Nat,” you swore into the abyss of air above you.

Making your way down to the Infirmary, you entered, noticing you were the only one there, besides your parents. It was actually peaceful in the room and you had asked JARVIS if he would kindly silence the monitors then loop one of your soft jazz playlists. Pulling a chair between the two gurneys, and noting how nice the furniture was in this room, you sat and nibbled on your snack, just happy to be in the presence of your parents again. You opened your report file and began writing.

Steve had a hunch that you didn’t head to bed yet. He knew this whole scenario was hard on you and leaving your parents’ side was difficult. After his shower, he decided to check up on you. “JARVIS, is (f/n) in the Infirmary?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Mm hmm, thought so.” He hopped on the elevator and made his way to you. When he arrived at the correct level, he stepped through the Infirmary doors and was struck by the soft jazz music playing in the room. He could see you slouched down in the chair, feet up on the bed rails with your mission report open across your legs. He stepped closer and noticed a plate with grape stems and a small piece of cheese, sitting on the small table. Relieved that you had eaten something, he was going to put his hand on your shoulder and say ‘hi’ when your hand slid down onto the chair, the pen you were holding fell to the floor. Steve leaned over your shoulder and thanked God when he saw you had finally fallen asleep. He looked around the room and noticed the sofa with pillows along the side wall. “Wow, Tony put some really nice furniture in here!” he commented softly. Then he realized one end of the sofa reclined. The thought struck him that maybe he didn’t want to go all the way back up to his floor to go to sleep. JARVIS was playing some of his favourite music and the pull to close his own eyes was getting stronger. He picked up the pen from the floor and removed your mission report from your lap, placing them both on the small table under your snack plate. Gently wrapping his arm around your torso and making sure your head moved toward his chest, he placed his other arm under your already bent legs and carefully lifted you up to his body. “Okay Sweetheart, we can do this,” he whispered into your hair as he turned toward the sofa. He sat at the reclining end and layed you beside him so your body was across the seats, filling the remainder of the furniture. Steve lightly lifted your head and slid a pillow underneath so you could sleep peacefully while laying on his lap. He reclined and grabbed a pillow for his own head. “Yup, we can do this, this is good,” he whispered once more as his mind relaxed with the thought that you were all safe and he could easily fall into the slumber he was craving.

You took in a deep breath as your mind started its journey into consciousness. As you stretched your legs out, you were confused as to why they wouldn’t fully extend. Opening one eye, you fought for clarity of vision and mind. You were still in the Infirmary and there was a doctor and nurse in the room, silently charting your parents’ vitals. Your jazz music was still playing and no one seemed to mind. Propping yourself up on your elbow, a warm hand touched your back, causing you to turn your head in surprise and see your pillow with legs extending from it.

“It’s okay, (f/n), it’s just me,” Steve said softly.

Registering Steve’s voice, you realized you were both on the sofa. Sitting up, you chuckled, “Good morning.”

He laughed, “Good afternoon.”

You looked up at the clock and saw the glaring 4:47. “Ah yes, afternoon,” you smiled. “You stayed here with me,” you stated, taking the pillow off Steve’s lap.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he smiled back at you. “Are you getting hungry? I thought maybe we could go get something to eat.”

“I’d like that,” you shyly answered.

“Agent (L/n)?” the doctor came over, discreetly.

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Your parents are stable and will have no change for quite some time. You should really take a break and get out of here. Try and enjoy your down time,” he smiled.

Steve’s hand caressed your back. “You’re right, Doctor. I think the initial shock is wearing off and I know they’re in capable hands,” you winked at the physician who slightly blushed. He offered your hand to help you off the couch. Walking over to Mom and Dad, you took each of their hands and held them to your sides. “I’ll be back every day to see you both,” you promised. Leaning over, you kissed each of them on the cheek and turned to leave with Steve. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you to the elevator. After entering, he pulled you into a hug and reached behind you to push the button to your floor. “Thank you for staying with me, Steve. I hope you weren’t waiting for me to wake up.”

“Only about a half an hour.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You could have woken me up.”

“I didn’t mind. You were so peaceful, I don’t even think you moved a muscle until you woke,” he smiled. “I just relaxed, watched you, spoke with some of the people that came in and out of the lab. I was comfortable,” he blushed.

“Wow, I guess I was comfortable, too,” you hugged his waist tighter causing him to hold your body closer, if that was even possible. The elevator slowed and dinged when it stopped. As you turned to see the doors open, you noticed the wrong button was pushed on the elevator panel. “Oh, this isn’t my floor, Steve.”

“Are you sure?” he smirked.

The doors fully opened and the team was standing in the living/kitchen area with food and drinks all around.

“SURPRISE!!!”

“What?” You turned around to face Steve who immediately took your shoulders and turned you back to face everyone else. He then walked out from behind you, grabbed a beer off the table and joined the team.

Tony walked forward, brought you into a hug and handed you a drink, your favourite. “You know, Kiddo, we’ve all been through a lot lately...and you,” he gave a calculating look to you, “you, maybe a slight bit more…..uh, pretty-much since the day we met you, like what, a whole six days ago?” he smirked. “You have absolutely given your all to this team and it’s not gone unnoticed. We all need you here with us so that’s why this is your new floor…...your own living quarters here at Stark Tower.” He lifted his arms to display the room to you.

Your mouth was trying to form words but nothing came out. Scanning everyone’s happy faces, a feeling of belonging started to fill your heart. “Really?” you managed to squeak out while turning your head back toward Tony.

“Absolutely,” he concluded.

“Uhmmm, I uh,” you took a huge inhale, “wow, I……” You took a moment to gather your thoughts and everyone waited patiently. “I’m a hard worker and that’s typical me, in a nutshell. I’m thrilled I can do what I love and love what I do. But honestly, it is all of you that have given your everything to me. You all invited me, the newbie, into your world with no questions asked, considering my very dramatic entry,” you smiled shyly. The group chuckled. “You all included me from the very beginning, you all have taken care of me,” your voice cracked, “me and my parents, and for that, I am truly grateful.” Steve stepped closer and put his hand on your shoulder. “Thank you Tony for allowing me to live under your roof and to everyone for making me part of your family.”

“You betcha, Sweets, now drink up,” Tony kissed your cheek and clinked your glass. “JARVIS, my playlist for tonight.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Peppy jazz music played in the background as you stood in shock of the whole event that just unfolded in front of you. Steve gave you a one-armed squeeze, “You alright?” he grinned.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” you broke from your tiny trance. “I’m just, uh…..I honestly am at a loss for words. I never thought this would happen in a million years. I can’t believe how everyone has accepted me in such a short amount of time.”

Steve smiled, “It just seems right,” he paused for a moment. You belong here.” He stared into your eyes with a look that said he wanted to lean down and kiss you. Instead, Natasha came up to you both, interrupting your tiny, intimate moment. 

“I made sure your kitchen was fully stocked,” she grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Tony has it all set up so you can order it online through your tablet.”

“That is so cool, thank you, Natasha.”

“Anytime. Oh, and I almost forgot, just so you know, the boys moved all your belongings up here while you and Steve slept. But don’t worry, I brought your clothing and I did your laundry for you.” Your jaw dropped and you were, again, speechless. She rubbed your arm and gave you a sweet smile before stepping past you to make her way over to Tony at the bar.

“Hey, (f/n)...so, I guess congratulations is in order.”

“Thank you, Clint. Thank you for helping move my boxes. You’ve been very kind.”

“Any time. Don’t forget, you and I have an archery date. Wanna try for tomorrow?”

“I would love for you to teach me.”

“Great. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow then.” He wrapped his free arm around your shoulder and gave you a hug. “And I really am happy that you’re here, (f/n).”

“Thank you so much,” you reciprocated the one-armed hug before he turned to talk to Steve.

“Now that we’re back at the tower, Tony and I would love to have you back in the lab with us,” Bruce spoke as he approached, “to help perfect the Holo-shield.”

“I love the name! By the way, thank you for all your help with Mom and Dad. I truly appreciate it.”

“My pleasure, (f/n).” Bruce watched you scratch your head and he chuckled. “I know your stitches shouldn’t be ready to come out yet, but the way you’re scratching, they’re either healing up fast or you have lice.”

“What?!?!” you laughed.

Bruce chuckled, “I’ll check on them and your wrist tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Thank you for everything, Bruce, I mean it. You’ve had your hands full with me and my medical drama, the lab project, my parents and helping move my stuff. You should be awfully tired of me by now,” you smiled.

“Never.” He leaned in and gave you a peck on the temple. 

“Lady (f/n)!” Thor and Sam approached when Bruce stepped away.

“Well, that’s not something I hear every day. Hi guys.”

“How are you doing, Girl? Tony’s right, you’ve been through a lot this week,” Sam commented.

“You fought valiantly against Griffin and are strong willed,” Thor commended and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys. Without your help, though, those innocent soldiers could have died and the other ones may have gotten away. Now that my parents are safe, I’m actually starting to feel a lot better. Thanks for standing by my side.”

“Will you have the opportunity to punch Griffin again?” Thor asked, playfully.

“Ooh, yeah, I’d love to see round two,” Sam blurted with a huge smile.

You started to laugh, “Oh God,” you put your hand up to cover your eyes in embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Well, it was quite impressive,” Thor smiled.

~~~~~~

Although the sun dipped below the horizon, the party kept on into the later hours of the night. You stood by your balcony door and watched the city lights start to twinkle, awestruck by the fact that you would be able to see this every night if you wanted to. Turning to watch the team interact with each other, hearing their banter and laughter stirred a sudden overwhelming feeling in your heart that made you take that moment to observe from afar. 

“Hey, Kiddo,” Tony stated as he approached your ‘deep in thought’ form. “You okay?”

You jumped a little, sending a smile of embarrassment to you lips. As you chuckled, you answered, “I’m fine, Tony. Just watching everyone.”

“And thinking,” he added.

“Yeah, and thinking.” Tony looked at you, his eyes begging to know what your thoughts were. Smiling again, you told him, “I’m finding it hard to believe that I am part of all this. It’s a little surreal, a little hectic and a whole lot crazy.”

Tony smiled while swirling his drink, “You’re not wrong on any count, but if it’s any consolation, you’re fitting right in.”

You burst out laughing, “I’m not sure how to take that, Mr. Stark,” you teased.

Tony laughed right along with you, a softening to his features that you didn’t know existed. “Don’t get me wrong, our lives can be down right nuts and I think you might have experienced that first-hand this week. But on the up side, Fury brought you here for a reason and you were a Godsend to us these last few days. You’re invaluable and you can’t not be a part of this team.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, Hun. Besides, you won our hearts right off the hop. You’re good for us and you’re not going anywhere.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and clinked your drinking glasses together.

“You’re too kind. I can’t even begin to thank you for all this.”

“This is a given, (f/n). You belong here with us.” He placed his hand on your arm, wrapping his fingers around the bracelet he gave you. “We need you.” He looked deep into your eyes. “See that strapping young soldier over there?” You smiled, blushed and directed your eyes to the floor. “He’s been through the unimaginable.”

Your eyes darted back up to Tony’s, “I know,” you stated sadly.

“With everything he’s dealing with, he finally found someone to relate to. You. You make him happy. Hell, you make all of us happy, but Steve’s different. He needs you.”

~~~~~~

Preliminary hearings ended and Griffin’s case was now on trial. No one could figure out why the bastard pleaded not guilty, maybe to just prolong your agony. His attorney must be cursing the Gods now that he has to work harder to find loopholes. Griffin wasn't going to give in to an insanity plea, so you had heard, which meant the team was prepared to support you every step of the way. 

Today was the third day, the day you would be called to testify. You hated having to set eyes on the man who meant nothing more to you now than a pile of shit.

“Ready for this?” Maria asked, already knowing what your answer would be.

“Sure.”

“Oh,” she flashed you a perplexed look, “not what I was expecting from you.”

“Just want him to get what he deserves.”

“He will, (f/n).”

You, Maria and Nat sat together in the courthouse. Fury was across the aisle and Clint and Steve were due to arrive any minute. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and Nat watched you dig for it.

BB: Might wake Mom tomorrow. Want you here ‘smiley face emoji.’

You: Absolutely! Thank you, Bruce.

BB: ‘blushing face emoji’  
BB: Good luck today.  
You: Thank you!

BB: ‘thumbs up emoji’

“That man needs a life,” Nat joked as she had leaned over to read your text.

“No wonder you know so much about everyone,” you elbowed her to stop invading your privacy.

The doors opened to the courtroom and the men walked in, finding seats behind you. Clint poked your shoulder to have you turn and notice they had arrived. He gave you a wink that made you smile. Steve leaned forward and with a whisper in your ear, asked if you were doing okay. You smiled back and nodded.

“All rise.”

After listening to the insanity that spewed from Griffin's mouth, your hatred had grown, tenfold. Probably not a good state to be in when you were about to be called to the stand but, the time had come for the Prosecutor invited you up to the stand. After your oath, you sat and made the mistake of glancing over to Griffin. His face was menacing with dark eyes fixated on you and a sly grin that made you think he was gunning for you. You shot your eyes to Fury who knew what you just did and ever so gently shook his head and pointed to himself. That was your cue to keep your eyes on the Director, not the dumb ass on trial. You slightly nodded to acknowledge Fury’s gesture.

“Agent (l/n), how are you today?”

“Good, thanks, and you?”

A smile befell the Prosecutors lips, “Excellent, thank you.” You thought maybe he didn't get asked that very much and you wanted to show that you cared. You returned the smile. The questions he asked were what you expected and you answered them easily, carefully, but easily. Round one was over and by the looks of some of the military personnel in the room, they were shocked to learn the heinous actions Griffin executed with ease.

Cross examination time and the Defense Attorney looked nervous. Your military training kicked in and you now became guarded, something Fury admired and knew you'd carry with you when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Miss (L/n), thank you for being here today.” You nodded. Natasha smirked, knowing you wouldn’t show the same pleasantries to the Defence that you did to the Prosecution. “You had an exemplary working relationship with General Griffin, am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“What did you change, Miss (l/n)?”

“I didn’t change a thing,” you bluntly stated.

“Well, it was fairly obvious that your retirement from the Army did not sit well with the General. What did he say to you?”

“He tried to convince me to stay.”

The Attorney walked back to his table, took a swig of water and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Everyone noticed the movements and you watched the team's eyes all shift to one another. Something was going down and you suddenly felt like you had a big, red target stuck to your forehead.

“So, Miss (l/n), did you have an agenda?”

Your eyes shot wide open and you snapped your head in the direction of the Prosecutor. He stood quickly, “I object, Your Honor.”

You shot your glance back to Fury who was not looking impressed by the accusation. Natasha and Maria looked at each other and sat on the edge of their seats. Your mind was reeling, knowing that the questions were going to come hard and heavy….and they were going to try and shift blame your way.

“Sustained,” the judge replied.

“Alright then, I’ll rephrase. Miss (l/n), were you assisting General Griffin in locating sites to store government weapons?”

“Objection.”

“Overruled. The question is valid.”

Your blood was starting to boil. “No,” you blurted.

The Attorney had a trickle of sweat roll down his temple. You knew a loophole was beginning to form and you were going to be dragged through it, right along with Griffin.

“Why did you pick those particular locations?”

“I didn’t pick those locations. The General and I worked together to find the rebel hubs that were attacking civilian villages. That’s what my instructions were.”

“And how did you do that?”

“We strategically planned how the hubs were to be taken out.”

“Now, Miss (l/n), where’s the proof of your actions?”

“Our reports were sent to the Ministry of Defence.”

“Are you sure about that, Miss (l/n)?”

“Objection. Leading the witness.”

“Sustained.”

“Miss (l/n),” at this point, you were beginning to hate the sound of your name, “can you please explain to the court the proper procedure for submitting a report to the Ministry of Defence?”

You put your arm up on the railing and pinched the bridge of your nose, making it obvious to the court that you were annoyed. As it were, you also knew where this was heading and you were trying to premeditate your responses. Whether you were successful would remain to be seen. Maria shot a glance over to Fury who put his hand out to assure her to stay calm. Steve sat with his arms crossed and hand over his mouth. You explained the proper procedure ending with how you e-mailed the General who then electronically signed and sent the reports to the Ministry personally. As soon as it escaped your lips, you knew exactly what went wrong and you suddenly became extremely guarded.

“Did you properly file your reports to General Griffin, Miss (l/n)?”

You shot the glare of death to the Defence, “The General received all my reports.” Your tone was insistent.

“Well, Miss (l/n), the General has no record of having received your reports and, therefore, neither did the Ministry. Now it seems protocol was not followed because when you handed in your laptop, it looked like it had been wiped clean.”

You knew it. They were going to lay the blow and blame you for being an accessory to the General. It was then that you purposely looked at Griffin and his facial features were quite unsettling. The smirk that rested on his face was evil. He had a plan and he was Hell-bent on seeing it through.

“I object, your Honor,” jolted the Prosecutor. “This accusation is simply a ‘he-said-she-said’ situation, intended to get a rise out of the witness. We have no proof of evidence regarding her laptop.”

“Sustained.”

“You know……,” you started, even though you heard the judge side with the Prosecutor.

Clint whispered, “Oh boy, this is going to be good!” Natasha reached behind her chair and smacked Clint in the leg. Steve’s lips formed a small smile while Fury crossed his arms over his chest and settled in for the show.

With an eeriness about your aura, you continued, “You can blame me all you want, haul me away for all I care but I had nothing to do with the weapons plan that was formed from that man's warped brain. He set such an elaborate plan in motion and didn't even care who he stepped on along the way, including the people he wanted on his side. The mission reports and doctor’s logs are all in. He had my parents beaten until near death and still he wanted to claim my family for his own gain. That's not normal, that's insanity.”

The sneer on Griffin’s face dropped and the courtroom erupted with his screams. It wasn't pretty. “YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU’LL NEVER GET ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME! I'M COMING AFTER YOU, BITCH!”

By this time, the Prosecutor and a guard surrounded you for protection and scurried you out of court to a secure room and another two guards came from the back of the room to hold Griffin down. The congregation was on their feet and Clint was holding Steve back as he wanted to attack.

“Put that man in a cell,” the Judge yelled over the commotion. “All spectators may exit as court is adjourned.” The gavel came down.

You were in the side room when a guard brought you a bottle of water. The Prosecutor spoke up, “Are you okay (f/n)?”

“I'm fine, thanks. I’d had enough of his bullshit but I wasn't expecting that.”

“The way you spoke to him, damn.”

A knock came to the door and the guard opened it only a crack. You could hear low mumbling before the door fully opened, revealing your Director. He stepped in and the guard stood outside the door in the hallway. “You had to go and say that ‘insanity’ word, didn't you (l/n)?” Fury jested as only Fury knew how.

Your face developed a smirk that you were proud of. “I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know what came over me,” you stated, sarcastically.

“I'd say that’ll take care of him for a while. There will probably be a plea bargain now and he’ll be sent to some cushy rehab centre, drugged to the eyeballs and sitting and looking out a big garden window while drooling on his sleeve.”

“Nice image,” you chuckled.

The Director put his hand on your shoulder, “Your parents would be proud,” he said with confidence.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Actually,” he added quite suddenly, “I’m proud.”

Your eyebrows shot up, surprised at what you were hearing. A smile adorned your face, “It’s an honor to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D…...to be part of your team, Sir.”


End file.
